A slow cooker is a domestic appliance used to cook food items in a home. A slow cooker typically includes an outer shell or base and a cooking vessel or crock into which a user may place food items to be cooked. The base includes one or more electric heating elements configured to generate heat, which is transferred from the base to the cooking vessel to cook the food items.
A slow cooker also includes a lid that is positioned on the cooking vessel to cover the food items. In many slow cookers, condensation may build up on the lid as a result of the cooking activity inside the cooking vessel. When the lid is removed, the condensation may run out onto a countertop, table, or floor. Users may hold the lid upside down in one hand while holding a serving utensil with the other hand to serve from the slow cooker.